The Center Will Hold
by bluesky12
Summary: Booth and Brennan deal with the fallout from Booth breaking their engagement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm not much of a writer, so I'm sure my tenses and everything are mixed up, but I did the best I could! This is just one of many ways I think Booth and Brennan could handle things after the Season 8 finale. **

* * *

Late one evening, Booth stepped into their quiet house. The past few weeks had been tense and awkward. Brennan was distant and closed off, and Booth was worried and obsessed with catching Pelant. He didn't come to bed until after Brennan was asleep, and they rarely touched, and didn't have sex at all. She was almost always gone in the morning when Booth woke up. Booth was worn out, and didn't even know where to start to try and fix things.

Brennan was upstairs just about to put Christine to bed, and since he'd barely seen her, he said hi to Brennan and then took Christine to put her down. When she was asleep, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

As he walked in, Brennan was getting a drink. "Hey Bones." He said with a crooked smile.

"Hi Booth." She closed the fridge and leaned against the counter, watching him.

"Bones... are you sure everything's fine?" he finally asked.

She paused before answering. "Of course it is Booth. We've just been busy. That's all." She gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes and went to walk out.

Taking the moment that she at least tried to be happy, Booth stepped to her and kissed her. She didn't stop him, so he put an arm around her and tried to kiss her more deeply. But when his tongue asked permission into her mouth, there was a long moment before she reluctantly opened. He felt a flash of hurt, but ignored it and continued kissing her. When she just passively sat there and didn't respond, he pulled away, embarrassed and hurt, yet knowing that she had every reason to be angry at him.

Not looking her in the eyes, he said softly, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

As he turned to walk away, Brennan put a hand on his arm. "Booth..."

He didn't respond and disappeared up the stairs. Tears filled her eyes and she sat, unable to stop them. She loved him more than anything, but she felt so betrayed, even though his explanation had been perfectly logical. And she couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying to her. About what, she didn't know.

After a while, exhausted, she went upstairs. Booth was in bed and the lights were off, although she could tell he wasn't asleep. She got ready for bed, and then slipped into her side. The silence was deafening, the gulf between them growing wider every day.

Pushing aside her hurt, she turned to him. Her need for him was stronger, and in the dark, without words, maybe they could pretend they weren't fractured. She kissed him hard, tongue sliding deep into his mouth. She could feel his surprise, but then it was gone, and he was kissing her back just as urgently. One hand cupped her neck, the other one slid down to her butt.

She rolled on top of him, their mouths continuing to battle, the desperation of several weeks consuming them. She pulled off her shirt and bra, and helped him get rid of his own. Her hand pushed under his waistband, and she grasped his erection, pumping him several times. He moaned and bucked into her hand. His thumb circled her nipple, before pinching it and then soothing it gently.

Impatient, Brennan sat up, yanking off his boxers before removing her shorts and panties.

Booth pulled her down, mouth closing over a full breast as she rubbed against him. He could feel how wet she was against the underside of his erection, and got impossibly harder. Releasing her breast, he rolled her underneath him, the head of his cock just touching her entrance. He kissed her again, teasing her by moving against her but not entering her.

"Now, Booth," she demanded in a husky voice. He complied, slipping into her wet heat on a low groan.

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as deep as possible. Though it had been just a few weeks, both were desperate to be as close as possible, and it felt more like months since they had been intimate.

Booth set up a hard, fast pace, slamming into her body. She bucked beneath him, nails digging into his shoulders. "Jesus Christ, Bones." Booth gasped out as she tightened around him, squeezing him hard. He could feel the familiar pressure building at the base of his spine, and urged her to come with him, his fingers rubbing her between them.

As he felt her come undone, he pounded into her without rhythm. He followed her to his own release, flooding into her body, grunting as pleasure overtook him.

When she'd milked him dry, he collapsed on top of her. For a few minutes, the only sound was their heavy breathing, and then Booth lifted off of her and lay on his back. She rolled into his side, unwilling to let go of this moment. "I love you, Booth."

He stroked her hair out of her face and looked down at her. "I love you, too." They kissed lazily for a minute before snuggling down to sleep.

Things weren't fixed between them, but a door had been opened, a first step made. And Brennan wouldn't stop until she figured out what Booth was hiding, and things were made right. She trusted him despite everything, and at least now there was a glimmer of hope. Maybe there was a long road ahead, but they'd make it through. They always had.

* * *

**I have the second chapter written, but I'm not sure how many I'll write. Depends on if I find more to write lol. Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- To be honest, I'm not totally sure where this story is going. I'm very scatterbrained and just jot things down as they pop into my head. So I'm sorry if it's random or scattered. Enjoy:)**

* * *

The next morning, it was almost as if the night hadn't happened. Brennan was a little softer towards Booth, but still distant and evasive. He felt more hopeful though.

Shortly before lunch, he texted Brennan. 'Wanna meet for lunch?'

A few minutes later she replied. 'Busy. Maybe tomorrow.' He was let down, but not surprised. 'Ok. Love you.'

Her response was short. 'You too.' The lack of actually saying it was not lost on Booth. She always made sure to say it completely. He sighed and went back to work, deciding to skip lunch.

* * *

3 weeks later things were still the same. Polite and cold. There were occasional moments in the night when for an hour or two, they pretended things were fine, but they both knew that nothing was fine.

Booth had lost weight, and barely slept. He felt trapped. His relationship was being destroyed, but how could he sacrifice the life of 5 people to save it? He wanted too, but he couldn't. But he knew one thing. He couldn't go even one more day seeing her hurting like this. He had to find some way to make it right. And to do that, he had to get Brennan alone, with no baby or work to distract her.

He picked up the phone and called Max. He arranged for Max to take Christine for the coming weekend, so that him and Brennan could have a few days to sort things out.

* * *

Friday night, Max showed up right at 6 pm. When Brennan came home a few minutes later and found Max in the living room with Booth, she seemed only slightly surprised. "Hi Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Christine for the weekend of course."

Her eyebrow rose, since she'd known nothing about it, but she went with it. "Right. Of course." She glanced at Booth with a look that told him they'd talk later.

She picked her daughter up off the floor and kissed her. After she played with her for a few minutes, she handed her over to Max.

"Bye baby. You and Booth have a fun weekend." Max said, with a knowing look on his face. He was no fool, and he could tell all was not right.

Brennan smiled. "We will Dad. Call if you need anything."

Max kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then they were gone.

Brennan turned to Booth, but before she could say anything, he was talking. "I'm sorry, Bones, I know I should have asked you first. But we need some alone time to fix things, and I knew you'd find some reason why it wouldn't work." His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

For the first time in a while, she actually looked at him. He looked gaunt and tired, his frame was thin, his eyes exhausted. A twinge of guilt went through her, and she couldn't seem to be mad at him. "No, Booth, I get it. You're probably right. We do need to talk, and me avoiding you isn't going to solve anything."

He just nodded, not knowing what to say.

After an awkward pause, Brennan said, "I'm gonna just take a quick shower, then we can have dinner."

Booth nodded. "Ok, Bones."

With a hesitant smile, she disappeared upstairs.

By the time dinner was over, it was late. They washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, and then Booth poured some wine and scotch.

He sat on the couch, and motioned Brennan over. "Bones...you know I love you, right?"

She looked at him, and then sat on the couch, although on the complete opposite side as him. "Yeah... I know." She looked down at the floor, and Booth could see the sadness and confusion in her.

"I want to marry you. I do... it's just not the right time." Booth struggled to find the words to express what he was trying to say. "When Pelant is gone maybe...when things are calm and you're certain it's what you want. I want to marry you. But I want to do it right. And I think we should wait and see what happens. I promise everything will work out. We'll fix things. I just need you to trust me. I love you."

Brennan watched him, and though she still felt bruised, all she saw in his eyes was sincerity, love...and something else. Something that begged her to understand, to trust him. As though he was trying to say something that he couldn't put into words.

She nodded, scooting closer, putting her hand in his. "I trust you Booth. I don't understand, and I still feel hurt. But I love you, and I find I believe you when you say it'll be ok. For now, that's enough."

He pulled her close, arms wrapping around her. "I really am sorry." He whispered, so low she barely heard.

"I know." She murmured against his neck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

As the months wore on, Booth only became more and more obsessed with Pelant. He worked almost all the time, rarely coming home in time to do anything other than go to bed. Even on weekends he either went to the office, or disappeared into his mancave.

Their relationship was tedious. They talked, made love and parented together, but they weren't on the solid ground they'd once been on. They didn't spend a whole lot of time together, and occasionally the tension boiled over and they fought.

It was after one such fight that Brennan was sitting on the floor of the laundry room, wondering where on earth things had gone so wrong. The fight was like all the others in the last 6 months. About everything, and nothing. Over stupid small things that didn't matter, but caused them both to snap.

Brennan wiped away a tear. She didn't have time to sit here crying like some teenager. She stood, and picked up the laundry that had fallen on the ground when she'd come in. A piece of paper floated to the ground from the pocket of Booth's jacket. She reached down and picked it up. Giving it a passing glance, she saw the too-familiar name Pelant.

Feeling nosy, but unable to stop, she unfolded it and read it. It was some document about Pelant's alias', possible locations and other details about him. But it was the writing at the bottom that caught her attention. It was a plan for getting Pelant, and then at the end it just said. 'Marry Bones if she'll forgive me.'

What did that mean? And why was it on a document about Pelant? Suddenly she was hit with suspicions. Ones she'd thought of before, but dismissed when nothing came up to confirm them. She didn't know how, but Pelant was involved with the broken engagement. After all, she'd known almost since he broke it that it had caused Booth almost as much pain as it had her. And his excuse about marriage just being a piece of paper? No way. She knew him too well, and for too long to believe that bullshit. Initially, she'd been too hurt to see it, but it hadn't taken long for her to see that.

Well, now she had something to go on, and she wasn't letting Booth off the hook this time.

Brennan marched out of the laundry room, and out the back door to the deck, where Booth was sitting slumped in a chair.

"Booth." She said in a demanding voice.

He reluctantly looked up at her, his eyes defeated. "Yeah, Bones? What is it? I thought we were done for now."

She shoved the paper in his face. "What is this? What does Pelant have to do with m-"

"Bones!" Booth yelled suddenly, jumping up and putting his hand over her mouth.

She shoved his hand off, angry that he dared to touch her like that. "What the hell, Booth?"

"That was nothing, Bones. It's just an old paper about Pelant, nothing to be concerned about." He picked up his beer and turned to go into the house.

Completely confused, Brennan followed. "What is wrong with you?"

Booth turned around, his face a mass of emotions. After a second he seemed to decide on what to say. "Let's go on a picnic tomorrow. I know a place that's beautiful and remote."

Brennan just stared at him.

"We'll take the day off and leave around 10, ok?" He smiled like everything was normal.

"Booth are you ok? What's going on?"

"Nothing Bones. We just need to get out, get back to nature." He left a kiss on her lips and went up to bed.

And left a very confused Brennan standing there wondering if Booth had lost his mind.

At 9 am the next morning, Booth walked in the house from going to the store and dropping Christine off at daycare.

"Hey Bones. You almost ready?"

"Sure Booth. I just need to get dressed." She put the lid on her coffee mug and shot Booth a still confused look. She'd almost fought him on going, because he was acting so strange. But in the end she had decided to go along with it, since he almost always had a purpose for everything he did.

"Great. I'll get everything ready and then we can leave."

The drive was quiet, in a rented car, which also had Brennan wondering what was going on. They wound further and further up into the mountains, the houses growing scarce.

"Are we almost there Booth?" Brennan asked.

He nodded. "Just a couple more minutes."

After driving up a steep driveway, they pulled up to a small log cabin. They got out of the car, and Booth grabbed a duffel bag and the picnic basket. He unlocked the cabin door and ushered Brennan in. It was sparse, with just a bed, a couple chairs and a small kitchen.

Booth pulled some clothes out of a bag. "Here, change into these. They're better for hiking."

With another look that said Booth was crazy, Brennan changed. When they both were done, Booth picked up the picnic basket. "Ready?"

"Sure." Brennan replied dryly.

They hiked for about 30 minutes and came out at a small clearing beside a creek. Booth looked around and finally let out a big sigh. "I think it's about as safe here as anywhere. But we can't be long."

"Safe? From what?" Brennan asked. She finished putting down a blanket and sat.

Booth sat next to her. "From Pelant. Bones, he watches and listens to us all the time. I don't know how, but he does. I checked everything on us for bugs, and got brand new clothes and the rented car so I think we're safe for now."

"Cut the bullshit then. What is all this about? What does Pelant have anything to do with marrying me?"

He shifted before finally speaking. "Remember when we were in the park with Christine right after you proposed?"

She flinched ever so slightly. "Yes I remember. All too clearly, talking about our wedding."

"I'm sorry." Booth said softly. "Anyways, it wasn't my mom that called. It was Pelant. He said if we got married, he would kill 5 people. And if I told you why we couldn't get married, they would die too."

Brennan could see the pain in his eyes as he remembered it.

"I want to marry you Bones. More than anything in the world. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know what else to do. It was the hardest thing I've ever done." Booth's voice was rough, and a tear snuck out.

Brennan was hit with a wave of relief. Deep inside, she'd known Booth loved her and wasn't actually rejecting her. But still it had haunted her that just maybe he didn't want her like he'd wanted her before. Or like he'd wanted the other women that he'd proposed to. She started crying, and couldn't seem to control it. Her shoulders shook as it all came out in a rush.

Booth pulled her close and held her as she continued to cry on his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bones. So sorry. I love you so much." He murmured into her ear.

She just held him closer, finally feeling free. He was the one person in this world that she needed to want her. Needed to love her. She'd fought it for so long, but had long since stopped denying how much she needed him in her life.

She finally stopped crying, and they just sat there cuddled close for a few minutes. Then Brennan reached up and kissed Booth. His hand went to the back of her neck as he opened his mouth wide over hers, trying convey how much he needed her.

They kissed for several long minutes, relishing in the freedom of no more secrets.

Booth pulled back just slightly, forehead still touching Brennan's. "I think I need to ask you something, Bones."

* * *

**I didn't intend to break there, but I figured the chapter was long enough! Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry this took kind of long and is a little short. I've been busy and sick so I didn't have much time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think I need to ask you something, Bones."

Brennan looked over at him. "What?"

He took a deep breath. This was the last time he would ever ask someone to marry him. And this is the one that really mattered. "I love you, Bones. I want to be with you until I die, married or not. But knowing you want to be married, I want nothing more than that. As soon as all of this is over, will you marry me?"

For a moment there was just the sound of nature, a creek trickling down the mountain, birds chirping. Brennan had a surprised look on her face, and opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Bones? Did you hear me?" His brows furrowed at her lack of response.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she finally spoke. "Yes, sorry. You just caught me by surprise. Of course I'lll marry you, Booth. I want it much more than is rational, but that doesn't bother me anymore. If there's one thing I've learned since knowing you, it's that love is anything but rational. I love you so much, and I meant what I said before, I want you to be my husband."

Booth grabbed her and kissed her enthusiastically, almost crushing her in his joy. Then he started laughing, the relief overwhelming him, and couldn't stop. His shoulders shook hard and he leaned forward.

"What is so funny, Booth?" Brennan asked, watching him inquisitively.

Pulling himself together, Booth lay down on his back and pulled Brennan over and onto him. "Sorry Bones. It just feels so good to be engaged, and to not have a secret hanging over us, and not to feel like I'm walking on eggshells all the time. God, it feels so good. I hate lying to you, even when I have no choice." He kissed her softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Her hand drifted down his chest, and she kissed him back. "No more lying, Booth. No matter what. Lies are not acceptable. They'll only let Pelant achieve exactly what he wants."

"I know. No more lies. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I really am more sorry than I can ever say."

They lay and talked softly and kissed for some time, before Booth was pulled back to reality.

"We have to be really careful with this, Bones. We can't go public, or act too differently."

Brennan sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Right. Of course. But Booth...we have to get rid of him, once and for all. We can't keep doing this. We're strong, but eventually...it's gonna hurt too deeply, and cause irreversible damage. I need you and Christine, without the constant threat of disaster hanging over us."

Sitting up, he gently took her hand. "I know. I have to kill him. It's the only way. But I have to do it within the law. And I've already got a plan partially in place." He stared into the trees, the weight of everything not quite as heavy now that his partner was in it with him, but still pressing down on him, them, and everyone involved. "I won't let him ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me." His voice was low, and deadly serious.

Brennan turned and gently took his jaw in her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't be run off. We will win this." She stretched up, placing a soft, open mouthed kiss on his lips. Her tongue slid into his mouth, tangling with his.

Booth angled his head to deepen the kiss, and then pulled back and kissed down her neck before burying his face in her throat, holding her as close as possible.

Brennan cradled his head with one hand while the other stroked his muscular back. She had missed truly being with him these last months. Even when they'd been making love, they'd been miles apart, and it had almost hurt more than when they were physically apart a year before.

Finally Booth straightened and stood up, offering her his hand which she ignored as usual, standing on her own. "We really have to go. I'm sure he's already tracking us."

Brennan just nodded. They packed up and hiked back to the cabin. The drive back home was quiet, but a much more peaceful quiet than on the way up.

There was hope. They would find Pelant, and beat him at his own game.

* * *

**The actual catching of Pelant will most likely be brief and rather vague, because those kind of storylines are not my strong point. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry this is short, I intended it to include actually dealing with Pelant, but I've not had much time to write. So I thought I'd at least give you guys what I've done so far. Hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

The next few months were busy. Booth was planning a trap for Pelant, and including as few people in the plan as possible. Even Brennan didn't know any specifics, and they never talked about it. Things were much better at home, although they were careful not to mention anything about their engagement even in private, and tried not to act too happy. Things had fallen back into an easy pattern, with just a hint of tension. But the time had come to rid them of Pelant once and for all.

* * *

The sun was just starting to peep through the blinds as the alarm went off in the quiet bedroom. Groaning, Booth rolled over and hit it. Brennan stirred beside him, but before she could get up, Booth pulled her close, and draped a leg over her.

"Booth? We need to get up." She murmured sleepily.

"We've got a few minutes. I set the alarm a little early," he replied. He pressed his erection against her gently, making it clear what he wanted those extra minutes for.

Brennan was a little puzzled, as morning sex was normally reserved for weekends or happened accidentally, causing them to be late. They'd never planned it for a work morning before. She shrugged it off, since she certainly didn't mind being woken up like this.

They kissed slowly and lazily, bodies warm and pliant from sleep. Hands moved over each other, stripping clothes as they went. It was peaceful in the early morning light, just the two of them, unhurried and wrapped up in each other.

Finally they both moved onto their sides, and Booth hitched Brennan's leg up over his hip, and positioned himself at her entrance. One of her hands slid down and clasped his firm ass, pulling him closer. He entered her gently, pushing deep. They moved together in steady, relaxed rhythm. As Booth slid in and out, she arched against him, holding his hip tighter with her leg.

Feeling the coming pull of his orgasm, Booth sped up, grasping the back of her thigh as he pumped harder. She kissed him, letting out a moan into his mouth. "That feels so good, Booth. Don't stop."

"Never, Bones." His hand moved in between them, playing with her, bringing her closer to the edge.

"Oh Goooood," she said. "So close." Her eyes closed and she threw her head back, relishing the feel of him.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking, focusing on pleasuring her. Just as the sun came fully over the horizon, they tumbled together, release pouring in satisfying waves over them.

Wrapped tightly together, they caught their breath. Brennan kissed him softly. "That was a pleasant way to wake up."

"I'm glad." Suddenly, Booth's eyes were troubled, rather than satisfied as they had just been.

"What is it?" She asked softly, running a hand down his muscular arm.

He avoided her eyes for a moment, running one hand through her hair. He didn't want to break this safe little bubble they were in. He didn't want to shake things up again. But if this was to ever be over, he knew he had to.

He looked up, directly into her eyes. "It's a big day, Bones. It's time to finish up a case with a bang." He watched to see if she understood.

Her eyes changed in a flash. "Ah. I see."

They lay in silence for a moment, the weight coming back down over the room. There was a lot riding on this. Their lives as they knew it were at stake, and Booth was in very real danger.

Brennan touched his face and said very, very quietly, "Be careful, Booth. I need you."

"I will. This case will be over, and we'll be happy. Forever." He kissed her, just a hint of desperation coming through. "I love you."

She hugged him even closer. "I love you, too."

Just then they heard Christine call out, and they were jerked back to what they needed to do at the moment. With a last kiss, they got up and prepared for the long day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Not exactly how I planned this chapter to go, but it's what came out when I sat down to write! I think there will be one or two more chapters, I'm not sure if I want to actually write the wedding or not. Let me know what you guys would like! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Brennan worked through the day, barely coming up for air. She was so worried about Booth she found it hard to breathe, and was trying to distract herself. It wasn't working. He was off the grid, and couldn't contact her at all. She didn't even know where he was or who he was with.

Around 5pm, Angela walked into bone storage. "Hey sweetie, is everything ok? You've been working really hard and not taking any breaks."

For a moment, there was no response as Brennan continued moving some bones around. She finally looked up, giving a very forced smile. "Yes Ange, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get a lot done."

Angela didn't believe her for a second, and studied her friend intently, who'd already gone back to working.

"Is it Booth?" Her voice was soft, and she had already figured it had something to do with him.

That received a strong reaction. Brennan's head jerked up, eyes flaring. "He's ok... I think." She bit her lip, and Angela could tell she was fighting back tears.

She walked over to her, putting a hand on her arm. "Hey...hey. What's wrong with Booth?"

"I..." Brennan paused, not sure what to say. But given that Pelant was most certainly distracted, she decided she could at least give a very vague answer. "He's... working on a very dangerous case, and I haven't heard from him at all today. I just have to wait until he calls. I can't seem to stop worrying, even though I know it doesn't help." Suddenly the small tool she was holding became very interesting as she fiddled with it, not looking at Angela.

Giving a sympathetic smile, Angela answered, "It's perfectly normal to be worried, Bren. He's your..." she trailed off, having been about to say fiancé. But after the mess of several months ago, she didn't know what to call them. "…your lover. Your partner. If you weren't worried, I'd be worried about _you_. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's dealt with a lot of dangerous cases, and he knows what he's doing."

Nodding, Brennan gave a sad smile. "Yes. Of course, you're right." She didn't really believe that, given it was Pelant they were dealing with, but she couldn't say more without having to explain everything to Angela.

"I have to leave early to take Michael to the doctor, but if you need anything, give me a call, ok?"

"I will Angela. Thank you." Brennan struggled to keep herself together after having acknowledged the situation out loud. She looked down at the bones, trying to get back into work mode.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Angela asked again, clearly worried about her friend.

Forcing a smile, Brennan looked up. "Yeah. He'll call and then everything will be fine."

"All right. Bye sweetie." With a last concerned look towards Brennan, Angela turned and left.

"Bye," Brennan said quietly to the now-empty room. She determinedly started cataloging the bones, trying to put all thoughts off Booth away from her.

* * *

2 hours later, Brennan was still hard at work when the phone rang, piercing the silence. She jerked, and it felt like her heard stopped, and her throat constricted. She fumbled for a second before answering the call.

"Hello?" She barely managed to choke out.

"Bones? Bones." Booth's voice was rough and pained, but full of relief. She could hear a ton of noise in the background, so much so that it was hard to hear him.

"Booth! Are you ok? What happened? Where are you?" Brennan clutched the phone so tight her knuckles turned white.

"It's ok. I'm fine. He's gone, Bones. We're rid of him. He can't hurt us anymore. Bones." Her name ended on a sob.

Someone called his name in the background and Brennan could hear Booth mumbling a reply.

"I have to go and finish my statement. Go home and I'll come as quick as I can."

Tears filled her eyes and she could barely speak. "Are you sure you're safe?"

The phone crackled for a minute before his fuzzy answer came through. "I'm sure. I really have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered. The phone went dead and she slid to the ground, tears pouring out of her. Relief and everything else overwhelmed her. It almost felt too good to be true. Pelant gone, and their lives could finally really move on, and they could get back all the ground they'd lost.

After a minute though, she got to her feet. Booth might be a while yet, but she would be waiting for him. No matter how much he assured her he was fine, she had to see for herself as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I am so sorry for the delay, real life has not been kind, and I've not had the time or motivation to write. This one's a little longer and pretty smutty, so hopefully that helps. Probably just one more chapter after this one. Thanks for sticking with me:)**

* * *

When Brennan got home, Max and Christine were playing out back. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Tempy." He kissed her on the cheek.

She bent and picked up her daughter, hugging her close. "Hey baby, did you have a good day?"

The 2 year old wiggled against the tight hold. "Yeah Mommy. Look what I done." Getting down, she ran over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. She handed it to her mom proudly.

It was like most toddler drawings, rather hard to determine what it actually was, but Brennan loved it. "That's very good Christine! It's beautiful."

Suddenly her mind went back to Booth. "Dad, would you mind taking Christine for the night? Booth and I have some things we need to discuss without being interrupted."

Max was busy picking up some of Christine's toys. "Sure, whenever you need. Do you want me to drop her off in the morning?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thanks Dad." She picked up Christine. "You're going to stay with Grandpa tonight, ok? Be good."

"Uh-huh. But I want Daddy." Her little mouth turned down. She was very much a daddy's girl.

"I know. You can see him in the morning." Brennan kissed her little girl again, eyes closing for a second.

Max saw his daughters' anxiety. "Are you and Booth ok? I can shoot him for you if you need it."

Brennan gave a forced laugh. "No Dad, we're fine. We just need some time alone."

They packed some of Christine's things for the night, and then she walked them out. When they'd driven out of sight, she went back in the house and started dinner just to keep herself busy.

* * *

At 8 pm she was slicing some tomatoes for a salad, the lasagna in the oven, when she heard the door swing open. The knife fell onto the counter with a clatter, and she spun and saw Booth standing in the doorway. "Booth." It was all she managed to get out, and then she was in his arms, pressing her face into his neck.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, one strong hand stroking her back. "It's ok, Bones. Everything's all right." He crooned softly in her ear, knowing how scared she'd been.

Her hands moved all over him, suddenly stilling as her hand hit something on his side. Brennan pulled back and lifted his shirt. There was a large white bandage just above his hip. "Booth, you said you were fine!" she said angrily.

Booth looked down at her and sighed. He'd known this was coming. "I am, Bones. I just got nicked by a bullet, and only had to have a couple of stitches."

Poking him in the chest, she responded, "That's not fine! You're still hurt and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry Bones. It's ok. Everything's fine." Booth knew that her anger was just covering the fear that she felt. She melted into him, trying to nestle up inside of him, but she couldn't get close enough.

She pulled back just enough to cover his mouth with hers, kissing him desperately. He was taken by surprise, but responded with answering urgency.

Her hands slid under his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She kissed him hard, body slamming against his. "I need you, Booth." Not giving him a chance to respond, she kissed him again, mouth open and hungry over his.

They stumbled towards the stairs, mouths fused, hands roaming wildly. "Too far," Brennan gasped out.

Booth just nodded, and they made it to the couch, falling in a mess of tangled limbs. They undressed quickly, and when Booth moved to lay back on the couch, Brennan stopped him.

"I want you on top of me. I need to feel you. All of you."

Understanding what she needed, he lay her down. His mouth captured a taut nipple, and he bit gently and then soothed it with his tongue.

Brennan's hands were in his hair, and she arched into him. She wrapped one leg around his back as his mouth continued its assault on her breasts. A long moan came out, and for a moment she didn't even know who it was. Booth glanced up her, but she quickly pushed his head back where she wanted it.

One of his hands joined his mouth, cupping her breast before squeezing lightly. He gave a last kiss to the soft underside of her breast before moving down, kissing his way over her flat stomach to her hips. "You're so beautiful," he said huskily, spreading her legs wide, leaving her completely open to his gaze.

She watched him look at her, and thought her heart might burst. She still couldn't believe just how much he loved her, as well as how much she loved-and needed-him.

Her hips tilted up towards him in invitation, and his fingers moved from her hip slowly down between her legs. He could already feel her wetness, her desire for him. One long finger slid inside her, and then a second. Brennan's mouth fell open as his fingers moved in and out, and his thumb hit her clit at just the right spot. "Booth..." she moaned. Then his mouth covered her, and he sucked her, tongue sliding just inside of her. She cried out, jolting upwards towards his mouth.

"Oh God, Booth." Brennan moaned. He responded with more pressure, laving her while opening her legs even more.

"Enough," she breathed. "I need you."

Booth moved up over her, mouth covering hers. Her hand grasped the back of his head as her tongue delved deep into his mouth. Her taste was on his lips, and it was incredibly erotic. She made no attempt to cover how desperate she was for him, reaching between them and grabbing hold of his hard length.

When he was positioned at her core, he tilted his hips and slid inside, moving easily into her wetness. Her hips moved against him, and she pulled his body all the way down until they were pressed tightly together, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. Somehow it was never close enough.

Booth kissed her, his tongue mimicking the action of their bodies. "You feel so good, Bones. It's always perfect, you and me."

She just moaned in response, rocking beneath him, nails digging into his back. Her feet pressed into the couch, and at every thrust she met him, absorbing the shock of his thrusts. They moved together almost violently, bodies slamming together again and again.

Booth pulled back slightly, hiking Brennan's right leg up around his back, deepening the angle of his stroke. His head moved down, sucking a lush breast, pulling her hard nipple into his mouth. Nipping her, he could feel her starting to tighten around him, body readying for orgasm.

"Booth...Booth. I love you. Love you so much." Her words were breathless and husky, spoken between thrusts.

"Come for me, Bones. Let go. I'm right here, I'm okay." He suckled her breast hard and slammed into her again, and she came undone around him, her walls clenching around him.

"Oh fuck," Booth grunted. Then he exploded into her, body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Brennan's heels dug into his back, taking his wet warmth eagerly into her body.

Booth collapsed on top of her, burying his head in her neck. He panted hard for a minute, before pulling out of her, moving to his side and drawing her body to his.

They lay together in silence, hearts gradually slowing to normal. After what seemed like a long time, Booth sat up. "Let's go to bed, Bones." He held out his hand and she took it. They gathered their clothes and went upstairs.

Brennan crawled under the blankets, not bothering to put any clothes back on, while Booth used the bathroom. When he came out, he got in and laid down, pulling him against her, stroking her from shoulder to hip.

"We got him Bones. He can't hurt us anymore." Booth spoke quietly into her hair, eyes closed.

She dropped a light kiss on his chest. "Promise me, _promise me_ you'll never lie to me again, Booth. About anything. I don't want anything to do that to us again. I don't want to hurt like that ever again."

Pulling back enough so that he could look her in the eye, Booth spoke firmly. "Never again. I swear to you, Temperance Brennan, that I will never lie to you again." He paused for a moment. "Unless of course your clothes make you look fat."

"Booth!" She tweaked his nipple but laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. What do you say we get married as soon as we can get it all arranged?"

"I say yes, Booth. Let's not waste any more time." She smiled brilliantly at him, the stress of the last 6 months draining away.

He kissed her softly, and then she snuggled up to his chest again. Exhaustion swept in, and the couple drifted off, letting peace reign over their slumber for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I am so sorry it's been forever. I didn't forget, I just have been dealing with health problems and a death. I hope I gave this story a good ending. I struggled with this chapter, and I'm not entirely satisfied. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

The next month was busy, but a happy busy. Wedding plans were being made as quickly as possible.

They had decided to have a church wedding, as it was important to Booth to be married in the Catholic church. Brennan had no objections, since either way the outcome was the same. And she had to admit, the church was beautiful.

Early on a beautiful Saturday morning in late spring, Brennan woke up and stretched, letting out a jaw popping yawn. She rolled over and propped her head on her hand, watching Booth sleep. He looked so young and peaceful, with soft, almost inaudible snores coming from his mouth.

Unable to help herself, Brennan ran a hand over his chest and down his stomach, tracing the hard muscles there. He had been working out in almost every free moment, saying that on his honeymoon he'd look so good she wouldn't even notice that other men existed. She'd just laughed and said that was already the case. But she definitely appreciated it, and he did look amazing.

Her hand stopped at the waistband of his boxers, fingers just barely slipping underneath it.

Without warning, Booth pounced and pinned Brennan underneath him, cocky grin on his face. "Like what you see, Bones?"

She just flashed an equally smug smile. "Well... I've seen better."

Booth frowned playfully, tickling her side. "I don't think so."

She giggled and slapped his hand away.

He moved it, but only to slide up and cup a breast. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said quietly, turning serious.

She arched up into his hand. "You are too. The most beautiful man, I mean."

He smiled, and then kissed her, one knee sliding between her legs, parting them. He settled between her spread thighs and deepened the kiss.

Brennan kissed him back, letting out a soft moan. But then she pulled away. "Stop, Booth. We're getting married this afternoon, so we're waiting till tonight for this."

"Aw c'mon Bones. Just a quickie, please? After all, you started this." Booth gave his best puppy dog eyes, and pressed his erection against her.

"You are such a baby sometimes," Brennan replied with a grin. She was very tempted, but determined to wait til that night. "Later. I have some lingerie that will blow your mind."

Booth groaned and rolled off of her, boxers tented. "You're mean, Bones."

She just smiled. "We don't have time anyway. Angela promised she'd be here with the sun to take me away. I'm a little afraid of what she has planned."

"Me too." Booth said with a grin. He kissed her one last time before getting out of bed.

Just as they finished getting dressed and getting Christine ready for the day, the doorbell rang.

Booth opened the door and Angela swept in, excitement plastered all over her face. "Are you ready, Bren? We have so much to do!"

Brennan threw away her banana peel. "Yes' just let me grab my bag."

She kissed Christine before walking over to Booth. "Dad will be here in a little while to watch Christine and then bring her to the church."

"Ok Bones."

Brennan just looked up at him for a moment, butterflies swirling through her stomach. "I love you, Booth," she whispered.

He settled his hands on her waist. "I love you too." They kissed, quickly because of their guest, and then Booth gave her a hug.

Angela grabbed Brennan by the arm, "Enough you guys, you have plenty of time for that later! We have things to do!"

With a flurry and rushed goodbyes, Angela drug Brennan out of the house.

Booth was left with his daughter, who was eating her breakfast. "You know Christine, I sure hope your mom still looks like herself when Angela is done with her." Her only response was to take another bite of her cereal.

* * *

At 1pm that afternoon, people milled around in the big Catholic church that Booth attended. Friends and family were all gathered for the wedding, and it was an impressive number of people.

In the back, Brennan stood nervously. She was in her light colored wedding dress, having insisted she couldn't wear white since she hadn't been a virgin for many years. Her hair was swept half up, some loose curls framing her face.

Angela was busy herding people around and getting everything in place. She'd been running around like a chicken with her head cut off all day, but had managed to do an amazing job organizing everything.

The back door opened and Max walked in with Christine. She had on a frilly purple dress, and her blonde hair was curled. "Mommy!" She said, and ran to Brennan, who picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey Christine. Did you have fun with Grandpa this morning?" Brennan brushed the 3 and a half year olds hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Are you and Daddy married yet?" she asked.

"No baby, you're going to be in the wedding, remember? You'll see us get married."

"Oh yeah. I gotta walk with flowers."

Brennan smiled at her daughter. "That's right." She set Christine down, and one of the other bridesmaids took her to finish getting ready.

She turned to Max. "Thanks Dad. Have you seen Booth? Is he here yet?"

Max looked at his daughter, a soft smile crossing his face. "Yeah I saw him. He's so happy, and can't wait for it to start."

"I wanted to see him first, but he insists that it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress. I think that's silly, but I indulged him and haven't seen him since this morning."

Max took one of his daughter's hands in his. "I'm so happy for you, baby. I'm glad you found someone like Booth. He really loves you. I'm glad you turned out so well, despite me and your mother. I'm so proud of you." The older man's eyes had welled up, and his voice cracked just slightly.

Brennan hugged him tight. "Thank you, Dad." She closed her eyes for a minute, trying not to cry. She didn't want to ruin her makeup.

A voice broke the moment. "I think everything's ready Bren," Angela said.

Brennan turned to her. "Okay. I'm ready. I want to get married." A big grin spread across her face, happiness radiating from her.

"I'm just so excited for you sweetie!" Angela practically squealed. She hugged her friend hard, and Brennan returned it, laughing at her enthusiasm.

Music started playing behind the door to the main area of the church, and they all got lined up. Then one by one, they made their way out.

At last it was Brennan's turn, and she took her dad's arm and they walked out together. Her eyes immediately went to Booth, standing at the end of the long aisle, and the look of utter joy and awe on his face almost made her cry. He looked gorgeous in his suit, tall and muscular and dark.

When she reached him, Max let her go and she took Booths hands. He watched her intently, and smiled softly. Then he mouthed 'I love you'.

She mouthed it back, lost in his dark brown eyes, almost forgetting they weren't alone. Suddenly the priest cleared his throat, drawing both their attention.

The ceremony began, and so did a marriage that would truly last until death did them part. Nothing could ever stand between them; they'd make sure of that.

And the center held.

* * *

**I will probably be posting an epilogue, from the honeymoon. Because it's better to end the story with some smut, right;) **


	9. Chapter 9

It was a gorgeous evening in Thailand, the sun soft and warm over the private house that Booth and Brennan had rented for their honeymoon. Leaving Christine behind had been hard, but the alone time was needed and very, very appreciated. Especially after the stress of the last 2 years.

Brennan walked into the house, having run to the market while Booth napped. She put her bags in the kitchen and put everything away, and then felt arms wrap around her waist.

Booth kissed her neck softly. "Hey Bones. Get anything good?"

She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "Of course. All our favorites."

"That's why I love you so much!" Booth said, leaving a loud kiss on her lips. "I'm starved."

Brennan just laughed. "Let's eat out back in the yard. It's so nice out."

After eating, they stood outside in the gazebo and watched the ocean, and the sun starting to go down.

Brennan turned to Booth and moved into his arms. "I love our life together, Booth. Everything about it. I love you, our daughter, our house, our jobs. I know the last while has been hard, dealing with Pelant. But now we have a chance to totally leave that in the past. He didn't win." Her voice was husky, and she pulled him even closer.

Booths chest tightened, and he felt that familiar and amazing feeling he always got with her. "Aw Bones. You're gonna make me cry. I love our life too. I never even imagined being as happy as I am. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky."

They just stood for several long moments, cherishing the peace. It still seemed almost unreal that Pelant was gone forever, and they were married. Worries and stress had vanished, and it was just the two of them, alone and happier than they ever had been before.

Brennan pulled back slightly and kissed him, sliding her tongue over his. His mouth opened wide, his hands went to her butt, pulling her against him.

She pressed her breasts against him, begging him to touch her. He did so, his hand cupping a full breast through her light sundress. He rolled her nipple, and she moaned into his mouth.

Brennan pushed her hips into his groin, finding him already half-hard under his shorts. She shoved his pants down, and her hand grasped his balls. Her fingernails scraped lightly up his length before circling around his head.

Booth let out a groan and thrust his hips towards her. Brennan moved down and without warning took him into her mouth. "Jesus, Bones! Are you trying to kill me?"

She just smiled as she worked him with lips and tongue. His hands instinctively landed in her hair, and it was all he could do not to thrust into her mouth. Her soft mouth moved over his warm, velvety flesh, and Booths held fell back, a long groan escaping his lips.

After a minute Brennan released him gently, and came back up and kissed him deeply. "Now, Booth. I need you inside me."

As Booth went to push up her dress, she stopped him. "I want it from behind." Her husky voice was full of desire, and had Booth hardening even more.

He turned her around, and she grabbed hold of the railing of the gazebo. Booth pulled up her dress, his hand sliding between her legs, dipping into her wet heat. "Damn Bones. You're so wet." A second finger joined the first, and Brennan widened her stance, begging silently for more. His fingers pushed in and out, as his erection pressed against her bottom. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. "God I love you so much, Bones."

She whimpered, rotating against his fingers, trying to ease the need pounding inside of her. "Please, Booth…"

Booth's need matched her own, and he pulled his fingers out, then grabbed the thin lace of her panties and yanked, ripping them off.

She arched her butt into him, impatient. Booth reached down and grabbed hold of himself, positioning at her soaked entrance. He slid in, pushing deep as she moved against him.

"Booth..." she moaned, breathing erratic.

He slid in and out slowly, arms reaching around her, landing on Brennan's. His muscular flanks flexed as he moved with control, driving her insane.

She reached down and let her hand glide over him as he pumped in and out, and then grasped his heavy balls. Booth grunted loudly, moving faster. It was quiet outside except their heavy breathing, and the slap of skin against skin.

One of Booths hands slid up her arm and then down and cupped her breast, kneading it gently. He shifted and looked down between their bodies, and watched himself moving in and out of her. It was almost more than he could take and he started moved faster, control quickly slipping away. He drove into her body, slamming against hers again and again.

Brennan absorbed the shock of his thrusts and met him with her own, eyes closing in pleasure. There was nothing like him dominating her, yet worshiping her at the same time.

Booth felt his balls tighten, and Brennan clenched around him, pulling his orgasm out on a moan. He thrust once more, body shuddering at the intensity. She flooded around him, and he bit her shoulder lightly, stilling inside her.

They stood there still joined, almost unable to move for several minutes. After catching their breath, Booth slipped out of her, and she turned to face him. Booth kissed her, long and deep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." She replied quietly, hand stroking his stubbly cheek.

They fixed their clothes and sat, watching the sun go down together. The peace that surrounded them was like nothing they'd felt before. Two wounded people, that together had become whole again.

* * *

**A/N- And that's the end! I really hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and reviewed, I really appreciate it!:)**


End file.
